


Our Little Monster

by Rioghna



Series: 7 Days, 7 Prompts [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Daddy's little girl!verse, F/M, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rioghna/pseuds/Rioghna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Three of my Seven Days, Seven Prompts, tinuviel-undomiel prompted- Daddy"s Little Girl 'verse, someone thinks their baby is a monster.  </p><p>This was not the story I planned, but we all know how that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Little Monster

 

 

 

It was no surprise that Lady Belle was everything expected of a lady in her station. Or it shouldn't have been, and certainly Rumplestiltskin hadn't been at all surprised when she took her role as Lady of the Dark Castle seriously. Which was why, on a slightly blustery fall morning, she was packing up baskets, preparing to go into the village for the day. She visited the sick and made sure she had what they needed, delivered food to those who were having a rough time, like the mother of three whose husband had been killed in an accident a few months ago. and generally made the rounds. After years of Rumplestiltskin's mostly benevolent if slightly vague rulership, they took to her immediately. And as usual for these visits, she was taking Rose with her.

The little girl was bundled up pretty well. The damp didn't seem to bother her much, but Rose wasn't overly fond of the wind. Not that she couldn't have left her at home. Now that they had Bae back, and he was a very mature young man, Rose could be a handful, and like her father, her older brother was putty in her hands. She also thought it was important that she learn from the beginning what it was to be a Lady. Besides, despite her unusual appearance, she was welcomed among most of the children of the village, not all, but enough. Those that weren't welcoming were at least reluctant enough to start trouble with the Dark One's wife and daughter.

Of course, Rumple was away on a deal, not expected back til tonight, and she had allowed Bae to go rabbit hunting with Graham, the Huntsman turned Gamekeeper who had come along one day and just took up the job. Rumplestiltskin never actually said and neither did the man himself, but she thought that her husband might have done something for him after Regina's defeat. He had always been a quiet one, and Rumple, when asked, just shrugged. But he turned up every week or so with fresh game for the kitchen, and occasional conversation with Rumple about the state of game, trolls, and bandits in his forest, (proper bandits, not like Robin Hood, who Charming had restored to his lands and title shortly after King George's defeat). She would, for her part, leave him a pie, or give him a loaf of bread or jam to take back with him. Recently he had taken to allowing Bae to accompany him and his beloved wolf, with his father's permission, learning the woodcraft and lore of this part of the realm which was so unlike Neverland.

 

With everything gathered, Rose was waiting impatiently in her lovely green cloak with her father's gold thread around the border. "Are you ready, sweetheart?" she asked.

"Go Lily, Mama," Rose said, clearly impatient. Lily was the youngest daughter of Carina the weaver, who sold cloth and thread, both hers and others. Lily was only slightly older than Rose and much more outgoing than Belle's daughter was. They had been fast friends from the moment the two had met.

"Yes, we are going to see Lily," she agreed. There were several cases of the fall fever going around and she'd already arranged to leave her with Lily to play while she made her rounds to those houses. It might not be possible for Rose to get sick, but Belle wasn't going to take chances, and Carina understood.

 

The village was its usual quietly bustling place, though it seemed to Belle to be a bit busier than usual. But the last of the merchants were making their rounds before winter set in, and she put it down to that, as Dove pulled up next to the local stable. "I need to have Lucky's left hind shoe seen," the quiet man explained. "I can..."

"This is fine Dove, I can collect things as I need them. It's central. You do what you need to do, I'll put the orders in and you can collect them when you are finished here. Make sure you stop and get yourself some lunch, " she reminded him. He nodded and helped her down before turning back to the open door.

"Catch me, Dove, I fly," Rose said before throwing herself out of the carriage and into the big man's arms. He caught her easily and lifted her high in the air before placing her gently on the ground next to her mother. Belle just shook her head. Her daughter was already a charmer, having her father, brother and their quiet coachman wrapped around her finger. Even Graham had been bringing some of the smaller animal pelts for her when he came, claiming them too small for his own use. Yes, there was going to be trouble, and she pitied the boy that decided he wanted to come courting, but that was for later.

 

Belle dropped her daughter off to play with Lily, stopping to admire Carina's newest work, a commission for the wedding of the daughter of one of the merchants. It was very fine work, and when she left, Lily and Rose were playing quietly behind the counter. "Abigail might take them across to the bakers for buns," Carina said, naming her middle daughter. "But for the most part, I think they will be fine staying in today." Belle agreed and left to get on with her own errands.

 

Two hours later, and she'd almost finished her rounds and was considering whether to accept the cup of tea being offered her at her current stop. She had seen the fever cases, and left them some of the medicine that she had picked up from the herb woman, Celeste, who traded ingredients and recipes with Rumple on a regular basis. All of the baskets of food had been distributed to those in need, and their provisioning discussed with the wife of the mayor. The village had no regular priest or priestess in residence, so the charity was left to them. Running over this list in her head, she decided she had some time for Nanny Rob, for whom she brought some of Rumple's arthritis potion, which she exchanged for his favourite jam. The old woman was always offering to teach Belle to make it herself, but the lady knew how proud the old dear was that the master of the castle loved her jam, it was a point of pride. Perhaps when she got a little older, and it was harder for her.

They were just discussing it when the door burst open without even a knock. Belle jumped up from the table, narrowly missing overturning her cup. "Lady Belle, Lady Belle," Jim, the blacksmith's boy called frantically. "You have to come quickly. Trouble," he panted out. It took no more, she was out the door as fast as she could, still fastening her cloak. She wanted to ask what the trouble was, of course, but he was moving far too fast. Of course her first thought was for her children. She barely had time to hope that Bae was alright, since Rose was safe at the weavers before they were rushing toward the town square.

 

It was only when she got there that she realised how wrong she was. The square was much more crowded than it had been before, an armed troop of men having apparently ridden into town while she was tending her duties, mercenaries by the look of them, the sort that had hired out with George and Regina often, or worked for certain of the fanatical orders of clerics up in the mountains on the other side of the Kingdom. Regardless they were bad news. People were gathering around to see something, and Belle was fairly certain it wasn't just strangers in town. Armed strangers tended to make people nervous, but that nervous usually manifested in staying indoors, and out of the way. She craned to see over those in front of her, but before she could open her mouth, Jim was there, clearing the path. It didn't take more than seeing their lady for them to fall back respectfully.

In the center of the square was a large, armed and armored man, larger perhaps than even Gaston and he was hold up her daughter by the back of her cloak. Belle felt her breath catch, and fear wash through her, at least before the anger caught up to it. How dare he? For a brief moment she was tempted to call on Rumplestiltskin, but as she looked around, she saw many of the townspeople looking at the man. There was fear there, but there was also anger. Belle decided to do the brave thing. After all, she could call Rumplestiltskin if necessary, but she knew without a doubt what he would do, and at the moment, she wanted nothing more than to let him. Still, Belle squared her shoulders and started forward just in time to hear the leader.

"I asked a question, what kind of monster is this?" he called out to his audience.

"I wouldn't..." Travers, the owner of the Inn called out, trying to get the man's attention. One of the other men grabbed him and held him and they all laughed, clearly thinking themselves amusing for tormenting a child. Belle could feel her fear turning to rage, but she knew she couldn't give in. This required brains, and skill, she couldn't let anything happen to Rose.

"Well, it's not a dwarf or a fairy, Sergeant, that's for certain," one of them said.

"Nope, neither, but it's some kind of unnatural creature. Wonder if we could get something for the hide if we skinned it." Rose was clearly terrified. She'd never been one for being manhandled or handled at all by strangers, (as her friend Dreamy could attest after she bit him) and Belle felt the terror almost overwhelm her. She took a deep breath. She had dealt with their type before, and she was fairly certain once they realised their danger, they would think better of it. Hold on, sweetheart, mama's coming, she thought, wishing that she had the magic to actually let her daughter know that.

"What is wrong with you people that you let something like this run free?" he shouted to the crowd, ignoring the low rumble from some of the men.

"Let go, she's my friend," Lily shouted, trying to break away from where her older sister was holding her back. No one ever accused Lily of not being brave. Her small voice was eerily loud in the quiet.

"She's done no harm," the voice of Black Stephen, the smith, rang out.

"If you know what's good for you..."

"You are the ones that don't know what's good for you, fucking bumpkins, probably inbred too. Ought to get ahold of the clerics, have this whole place cleansed," the sergeant said.

The path had cleared before Belle. The villagers were holding back, none of them wanted to take on armed mercenaries without weapons, but she could feel the bristle. Seeing Belle, several stepped back and dropped into bows as she reached the open area of the square. Her heart was beating triple time, but she just kept remembering the words she had said to Rumple so very long ago, or so it seemed. 'Do the brave thing, and bravery will follow.' She was pretty sure that the Villagers would follow, she just had to lead without anyone getting hurt, especially her daughter.

"What you will do is put her down," Belle's voice range out clearly, making her presence to all know. The men looked at her. She was wearing her visiting clothes, but they could tell at a glance that she wasn't just another villager.

"Lady Belle," Travers said, making himself heard where he renewed his struggles with the weedy blond mercenary who was holding him. "I..."

"I know Travers," she said quietly. She knew what he was thinking, what everyone there was thinking, that the mercenaries, and everyone present was very close to an object lesson no one wanted to be, or see for that matter, and that it would end very, very badly. "Now, gentlemen," she said in her iciest of noble voices. "You are not from this province, nor from this kingdom, I suspect, so I will give you a small measure of courtesy, just this once. Put My Daughter DOWN!"

The leader looked at her once and blinked before he drew himself up, trying to look more impressive. "Lady Belle is it?" he asked with a sneer. "And what kind of Lady has a daughter who looks like this? Some kind of curse? Well, you can always have others, but this kind of little evil is..."

"I'd not finish that sentence if I were you, dearie," she said, walking toward him with measured steps, all the while her heart was pounding like a trip hammer. Belle saw as she moved forward, Dove pushing his way through the crowd. "I am Lady Belle of the Dark Castle, and you are telling me that you gentleman truly don't know whose lands you are in?"

"Do I care?"

"That depends on how you wish to spend the rest of your life, as a man or as a..." She stopped and shrugged, and around her, one or two people giggled.

"The Lady Belle is the wife of the Dark One, it's his land's you're in," Travers finally got out.

"What's the Spinner to me? I'm not a fool. If that's it, then my men and I will deal with him too. We aren't stupid enough to fall for children's tales and parlour tricks," he scoffed. "Come, we will kill your beast and set you all free then, starting with this one." Belle felt her heart stop in her throat as he threatened her daughter. But if he was expecting a cheer or even agreement, he was sadly mistaken.

"Rumplestiltskin is a good lord, nothing to free us from," Old Lara, the fruit seller said, bouncing an apple that had seen better days in the palm of her hand as if she was picking a target, which she might well be doing. She was considered one of the wisest of women, had buried three husbands, and not known for backing down. There was a murmur of agreement from the crowd, which had only gotten bigger, and some of the new arrivals, Belle could see, were not unarmed.

"Aye, he raises no armies, nor does he conscript our children for wars, or to work his lands," another voice said. Belle though it might be the tanner. He'd come from George's lands after the King had tried to draft his younger son, when the elder died in battle.

"And he takes no more than what he needs and trades fairly for everything."

"Got rid of those trolls who were marauding through the forest when I was a lad," Gaffer Brown recalled.

The mood of the crowd was on Belle's side and she knew it, but still she didn't want her daughter caught in the middle of a pitched battle.

"Best give the Master's daughter back," Black Stephen said from behind her. "'Fore we decide to take her and leave you lot tied up as a present on the Dark One's door step, just to keep everything tidy. If you don't mind, Lady Belle," he said with deference.

But before Belle could answer, could continue the game that was making her edgier by the minute, there was another voice, a soft voice that carried straight to Belle. "Want Mama," Rose said suddenly, and with a *poof* of lavender smoke, the little girl disappeared and reappeared next to her mother, grabbing her skirt. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. 'Keeping her in her room is going to be even more impossible, now. What is her father going to say?' she thought irrelevantly.

The mercenaries were now looking at one another uneasily. "Magic," one of them whispered and made a sign against the evil eye.

Belle reached down and grabbed her daughter and pulled her tight against her, breathing in her sweet little girl scent and almost sobbing with relief, but it wasn't the time for that, not yet. She took a deep breath and turned back to them. "Now, gentlemen, I am going to take my daughter and go home. I think you might want to leave town, now." Belle turned on her heel and with Dove right behind her, they returned to the carriage where she could hold her daughter and have a good cry. She left the town to sort the rest of it out. No one really wanted to bother Rumplestiltskin after all.

She had made it to the edge of the crowd when old Lara let fly with that apple. Behind her, she could hear some of the scuffle, but looking at Dove, she could tell that it was well handled.

 

When Rumplestiltskin arrived home late that night, he found his wife curled up in front of the fire with a book. Rose was asleep on the hearth rug, wrapped in her rabbit fur coverlet and Bae was in the corner, carving something with his knife sitting next to the large candelabra. The moment he saw his father, he put it away and got up. "Hey, Papa," he said, going to give his father a hug. They were still working on that sort of thing. "Mama, want me to take Rosie up?" he asked, as if he had just been waiting for his father to get home before going to bed. She nodded. Rumple could sense something was off, but he decided to let her guide the conversation. He kissed his little girl before her big brother smiled and carried her off to bed.

"How did your deal go?" Belle asked. She always asked.

"Moderately well. Belle, are you alright?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"Tired," she said. "Rumples, let me tell you about my day."

 

On the road, a troop of battered mercenaries covered in things best not thought about hurried along towards a different village, one in another kingdom perhaps.

"Sir, Maybe..." the weedy blond started.

"Never speak of this...ever."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to tinuvielundomiel for the prompt and BardicRaven for the beta. This prompt offered so many ways to go and I considered at least a half dozen. Then I sat down and this came out, I hope you all enjoy it. Of course it left a whole lotof questions that I might have to get back to.
> 
> Tomorrow, a sequins and Feathers prompt.


End file.
